mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Essa Nazari
Essa Josephine Nazari (b. August 2, 2010) is a Muggle-born witch born in Kilsyth, Scotland, United Kingdom. She is the sixth child to be born to parents Mustafa Sinan Nazari and Ghazal Talah Nazari (nee Kartal). She was Sorted into Ravenclaw and is halfway through her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Please Note; This is an on-going work and is significant to the characters personal plot-line. It is comprehensive and will take time. This is NEVER to be used ICLY unless it is learnt ICLY but is allowed to be OOC knowledge. This is still being fleshed out as well.)) Family History Current Family History Ghazal Talah Kartal and Mustafa Sinan Nazari met and fell in love in just prior to 2003. In 2008, they fled Iraq to the UK with their four older children: Kris, Aisha, Jasmine, and Roxanne. Using his family connections Mustafa arranged to leave the country first by boat where they initially arrived in Greece before finishing the journey to Scotland by plane. When they arrived in Scotland, Mustafa and Ghazal discovered that they would have their fifth child, a son named Abbas. He was born on a stormy day in July 2009. Thirteen months to the day later, Essa was born.She was always small for her age and extremely clumsy as she grew. A serious child often called an old soul by her parents, highlighted her studious nature coupled with her love for nature and animals alike. Her soft-spoken ways and mannerisms would lead people to believe that she is a pushover, but underneath the gentle exterior lays the heart of a lion. Essa's childhood There was nothing unusual about Essa as a child. Sure, she was quieter than her older siblings and she was often content to curl up with a book instead of rough housing or playing any of the sports that her siblings were involved in, including rugby and football (soccer for the American readers). Whenever her older siblings convinced her to join in, Essa did fair in sports, mostly out of sheer determination to keep up with them. Often, she would trip over her own two feet or the ball and fall. The only place that she seemed to excel in physically was in the water. Essa learned to swim at an early age and often went to the public pool immediately after school for her swimming club meeting or to relax after school before coming home to the chaos of her family. First signs of Magic Around her eighth birthday, was the first hints that something was different about Essa. Aisha, her eldest sister, had begun a relationship with Kyle, who Essa took an instant disliking to. She could never explain why perhaps it was his cocky manner or his attitude towards the younger siblings. Essa just didn’t like him. And Kyle didn’t like her and it became clear through simple acts like stealing her glasses, books, and other odds and ends in combination with his constant teasing. Essa’s long fused temper held in check by sheer determination and she kept quiet because Aisha seemed to really like him. That is, until fateful one day, he pushed her too far. Four weeks into Kyle’s and Aisha’s relationship, Essa was working on homework when Kyle stole it and refused to give it back. She lost her temper and mysteriously the ink pen in Kyle’s pocket broke, ruining his shirt. He tried to blame her, but there was no evidence of her involvement. Ever since that day, Kyle has given the young girl a bit more peace but still found ways to torment. Kyle sought out to destroy Essa’s confidence in her family’s love for her. Through carefully crafted conversations designed for Essa to overhear, Kyle openly questioned everything she did which caused the young girl to withdraw deeper into her shell, further isolating herself from everyone, including her family. An Invitation to Hogwarts On her eleventh birthday, a stranger whose fashions came from the 1980's arrived with a letter for her informing her and her family that 1. She was a witch and 2. She was invited to attend Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Understandably, the entire Nazari family was in shock from the news. Grudgingly, after several hours of talking to them and reassuring them that Essa would be safe and reassure them that her training would teach her control the magic. From that moment on, her family regarded her with suspicion--Essa was officially an outcast within her family. Hogwarts Before Hogwarts Diagon Alley As her older siblings prepared for the new school year, Essa faced ridicule from her older siblings because she was going to be attending an “imaginary school” since everyone knew that witchcraft and wizardry didn’t exist. She watched with longing as her other siblings got their school supplies, notebooks, fresh pens and pencils, and paper, all of the things that she loved. She got a few things, but no where near as many as her older siblings. Her education at Hogwarts would include a whole new list of supplies. Most of which no one had ever heard of. Finally a week before school began, she and her mother boarded a train to London to enter the mysterious wizarding world. Their first day in London consisted of finding the Leaky Cauldron and finding a room for the week fairly close by. Essa was beside herself with excitement and nerves, finally a place where she wasn’t the commotion because of freak accidents. She barely slept that night. Instead, she stared out the window attempting to pick out the witches and wizards from those people who did not have magic--with little avail. The next morning though, when Essa and her mom went down for breakfast, Essa heard the most wonderful words, another girl naming off things that she had to get for school as well. Including a cauldron, a wand, and several books with the oddest names. The two women exchanged a look before moving closer to the small family, if only to get a better idea of how to get into Diagon Alley. Thankfully, the same colorful professor that had explained the entire wizarding world arrived to escort them into the wizarding world for the first time. She collected Essa and her mother and the other family talking about the odd school supplies. The families were introduced and Essa and Emily became almost inseparable. Education at Hogwarts ' Arrival at Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat Essa and Emily arrived at Hogwarts wide eyed and quietly taking in everything in. Most of their fellow first years were similarly quiet. Rumors of having to wrestle a troll to be placed in their houses. Other rumors said they had to take a test, which gave Essa anxiety since she had no real understanding of how she made the magic happen, it just did. It was to her great relief that it was neither of those options. But, she was puzzled as to how a hat would decide as to what house she would put into. ''"Fledgling wings eager to test their limits and a thirst of knowledge but you have a heart of a fighter, with the loyalty to others to a fault and such a hard worker. Such a mix. Three different houses to chose from, such a hard decision." The hat seemed to ponder over the decision for several minutes, causing Essa to question if she was even supposed to be there. The hat softly murmured in her ear a chuckle. "Ah Yes. You belong here, and your thirst of knowledge and wisdom will serve you well in the RAVENCLAW HOUSE!" '''First Year "Talented, bright, peaceful although filled with self doubt and timid; she is easy to get along with everyone." A general impression of her. First Semester Essa’s first semester at Hogwarts was a quiet one. Not many people saw hide or hair of the young eagle unless they were in the library, great hall, or the Ravenclaw tower. She spent much of her time outside of classes in one of those three spots constantly working on what she called, “Muggle School Work” desperately trying to fulfil a promise to her parents that she would do both her magic homework and muggle work that way she would have something to fall back on if the magic thing failed. The doubling of her workload forced her to often be disorganized when it came to her school work at Hogwarts, affecting both her control and ability of her magic. By Halloween, she needed a break and attended her first Hogwarts Dance. There, she accidentally ingested some punch spiked with a powerful potion called Bishop’s Brew. She made passable marks in her classes and struggled to relax and simply let the magic happen. By November, Essa had finally began to make friends outside of her house with older lions but her shy nature made it hard to befriend many people. So by the time that she went home for the winter holidays, she had managed to make a few friends. Her winter holidays was a chaotic one. Her Aunt Zera, Uncle Cyrus, and her cousins arrived for the holidays and took a few rooms in a wizarding inn in the town of Kilsyth. Essa was elated to be able to compare classes with her Egyptian cousins who attend a wizarding school in Alexandria. Despite having to work on muggle school work, her holiday was a good one. But also draining on her. She would often dream of walking the hallways of Hogwarts. Second Semester Essa's life didn't seem to calm down when she returned to Hogwarts for her second semester. Her curious nature and natural ability to research pulled her into an ongoing mystery of the Hag. She was the youngest of about a dozen other students. She began to keep notes of their meetings and of events that occurred for the rest of the school year. On top of the mystery of the hag, Essa's already odd sleeping habits had become increasing erratic. Sleep was often interrupted and plagued by nightmares and dreams and there was a never ending sense of danger. When Sila confronted Essa about her sleeping habits it became clear to that Essa was a Seer. Second Year "Not pathetic. I've stood up to more things than most kids my age. Not worthless either...sure I struggle but people believe in me." She pauses and allows the last word to bobble in her mind. "Crazy...and insane? I probably am." She laughed a bit to herself. "But it's the good crazy." She pauses again,. "Cause I have friends and family who'll fight to keep me sane." Essa to Rita Grey The first half of Essa's second year has proven to be a trying one filled with both personal and magical growth for her. From tending to dragon eggs as a punishment for a misadventure over the summer at Brighton Bay to having her first vision Essa has faced numerous tests determining not only her magical abilities but her personal morals. It took her most of the first semester to learn that she wasn't facing or fighting anything alone and to put it into practice. The second half of Essa's second year, however, was much more eventful than the first. As the headmistress' health failed, one day she vanished and by late February, Dorchester and her goons took over the school. Their arrival instituted a series of changes in policy from required uniforms any time that the students were out of the dorms to the change of food from flavorful to bland and ultimately bland to gruel. Many students lost an unhealthy amount of weight during this time causing a select group of students to band together and create what they called the Thornberry's. Together, this gang along with professors that they could trust began to provide healthy and filling meals to counterbalance the lack of proper meals being provided by the school. Students also began to mysteriously vanish during this time frame. The Dark Tower Late May, early June, Essa fell into the category of the vanished. Leech, one of Dorchester's goons, locked Essa in the Dark Tower as a punishment for possibly (she never had evidence) of bringing food into the castle. Essa was held in the tower for 10 days with limited food and water. However, she didn't let the conditions around her bring her down. Instead, Essa used this time alone meditate, to the best of her ability, and focus on what the next step should be On her final day in the cell, the dark wizard (also known as Ironhand and was one of Dorchester's goons) visited Essa offering the girl a chance for her freedom if only if she would betray her friends. She rejected the offer and on the same day, Essa was released from the tower. Third year Aisling Rose Opal Jones makes exaggerated gestures "snot..snot EVERYWHERE, you dripped it...I think you gave Professor Rourke a case of OCD about the snot once.." When talking about Essa's case of the Pygmy Virus 2024. Essa's third year was a remarkably peaceful one. Outside of a small run-in with the Pygmy virus, nothing major happened. The peace was good for her mind and soul. During Essa's third year summer, she made several short (no more than two days at a shot) visits to her family. Never once, did she fully relax though. Something was off. Fourth Year First term- * vampire * a boyfriend Second term- * the year walk * the Lovelace situation a boggart change * The two ribbon snakes seemed to be in deep debate now, though at least helping each other. "What sort of book did you put it in then Barry." "Oh...I'm not too sure. It could have been Cock Butterworth, Jungle Ticket... Or maybe it was Seymour WIlson, Underwater Wilson! Or maybe! Maybe it was Bobby Fandango, Space..." The two snakes were cut off almost instantly as Essa stepped forwards. Then with a cracking noise that sounded as they though had apparated away, they disappeared from sight. Lane took a moment to look around before his face quickly became red. He drained his entire goblet before looking up and down the line, including trying to stifle a very inappropriate laugh at Marlain as he did the Macarena. "Uh...not to worry students...everyone keep calm. Apparating isn't a thing that can be done in the school grounds..." Lane said it in a 'believe you me, I've tried it time and time again' sort of way. "Keep calm, don't panic." As Lane almost started to move up the length of the line to see if the Boggart making a quick escape, he seemed to spot the wood beneath Essa shimmering slightly. "On your guard my dear." He pointed at the wood beneath her as it lurched, suddenly, with the same elasticity of a sheet of thin, pliable rubber, a three-fingered hand of wood reaching up and grabbing onto Essa. As it did so, the floor beneath her seemed to rise up, though to the students around her it merely looked as though a multitude of hands were gripping onto her skin and pulling down until they returned to the soupy floor that the Boggart had created. To Essa, however, the Boggart was continuously drawing her deeper and deeper into the floor, so much so that she could feel the crushing pressure of the Hogwarts stone beneath the floorboards. Pressure that would most certainly crush her before any sort of magic would be able to draw her from its grasp. It was a tomb, that much was to be sure. A tomb from which none needed to dig, they merely needed to be pulled in, to drown on the solid stone that they would be met with. It was painful, and frightening, and worst of it...it was freezing cold. A chill like Essa had likely never felt before. "Remember my dear. Riddikulus or Flipendo...though I don't think the latter option is much good here..." Fifth year * summer between. A healing and a fathers blessing. "Essa, you will do great things in your life. Do not ever, for even a moment, think otherwise." A season of peace Personality and Traits Essa is very curious about anything involving the magical world and that innate need to know often leads her into danger without her thinking twice about it. She is easily stressed and flustered if she makes to many mistakes. Over the summer, she has picked up meditation and yoga in an effort to relax. Yoga didn't really stick with Essa, however, the meditation made an impact on her. She attempts to meditate every evening. By her third year, it became clear that meditation and yoga wouldn't cut it for Essa, she attempted other forms of meditation including floating. Finally, she found a method that would work for her, suggested by the new head of house, Professor Eidolon, Tai Chi. Despite being a Ravenclaw, Essa is not the best of students. She often gets distracted from her homework and starts to research things that catch her attention. Nine times out of ten, she is operating with a limited amount of sleep as well. Physical Appearance Slender and with long arms and legs, Essa is fairly tall for her age. She takes after her family Kurdish heritage with her long black hair that is either tied back in a braid or covered with a lightweight covering (normally cotton or silk). She has amber brown eyes but they are hidden behind her glasses. Her skin is an olive-brown color that only seems to get darker in the summer months when her tan fades, freckles remain as evidence of her time in the sun. She shy's away from using makeup outside of the occasional usage of lip gloss for special occasions. At the start of the second year, Essa cut off her hair, leaving it at around her chin. Since her second year she has gone back and forth with having shorter hair until halfway through her fourth year several girls finally decided to cut their hair off. Over the summer into Essa’s fifth year she now has contacts that she wears randomly and has cut her hair further into a pixie cut Magical Abilities and Skills Essa is a seer, but it is a slow to mature and is unpredictable. Currently, she can be haunted by dreams of what could happen and often has problems discerning what is the ability and what is from herself. Her first vision involved the headmistress appearing to Essa as a zombie-like creature. She rarely talks about it though. Lately, she has been taken a strange and strong attraction to the rune stones. She seems to innately understand them. Perhaps they will hold the key for to understand herself and these strange abilities. Possessions Essa is rarely seen without a large leather bag that contains a hodgepodge of things that she needs and it depends on the time of the year. However, what is always found in her bag includes snacks, bottles of water, a spellcheck quill, a notebook, and at least one book. Essa has recently taken to carrying around a journal for her divination's class in her leather bag. In it, she records any 'unusual' feelings or events that occur around her. She is very protective of this journal and will rarely let anyone outside of a trusted few see it. She wears a yellow jasper fascinator around her neck with a simple chain. She owns a wide collection of scarfs. Most of them double as a covering for her hair or she wears them around her neck in a more informal setting. For her birthday, she received a small pouch that has an undetectable extension charm on it. She will be carrying it around her neck. In the bag, once the year starts up, she will be carrying a muggle compass, a change of clothes, a pair of practical shoes, a few blankets, and a small change purse with enough British pounds to purchase two train tickets south. Lately, she has taken to carrying a notebook that she carries her notes about the strange ongoings at Hogwarts in it and her personal divinations notebook. She also owns a 79 Oakshaft 79 model broom. Relationships Students Friends Emily Neutron--Essa's best friend, year and housemate. They balance each other out. Emily encourages Essa to spend more time focusing on her studies and to trust her magic. While Essa spends times finding ways to avoid studying by getting pulled into the mysteries of Hogwarts. Emily is often irradiated by two things with Essa, her overwhelming self-doubt and her never-ending tuneless humming. Cassie Middles--sometimes helps Zero when he is working with Essa and her spell casting. At the beginning, Cassie has encouraged Essa to make different connections when it comes to the problems in and around Hogwarts. Aisling Jones Enemies Rita Grey--Essa's arch-nemesis for one reason and one reason alone. Essa's muggle born nature. Rita is Essa's bully and likes to find different ways of tormenting the young eagle whether it is by destroying her self confidence or physically. Mrs. Leech- Towards the end of Essa's second year, Mrs. Leech (Essa refuses to refer to her as professor) charged Essa with smuggling food into the castle. The then second-year said that she was guilty of any food smuggling and refused to give any names of who might be committing the offense. As Essa's punishment, Leech had Essa imprisoned in the Dark Tower for ten long, lonely days. Professors Professor Blackwell--The ancient studies professor seems to get Essa. The young girl can't explain it, but the fact that Blackwell listens gives Essa some amount of confidence. She is slowly learning to trust the mysterious professor. Professor DracheBlume-Essa has grown to love and trust the herbology teacher. Originally skeptical about the subject (mostly because of her lack of skill with plants) Professor Dracheblume has found a way to get past Essa's protective walls Rumors about Essa Second year Hufflepuff: "I hear that bag of hers is charmed to help her carry it. Have you picked it up? There's like a small kitchen in it!" First year female Ravenclaw: "Have you heard her sing? I heard it's bad enough to bring a muggle army to it's knees." A fifth year Gryfindor: "Don't get between her and food, did you see what she did to Zero's hand with a fork...over a cube of cheese!?" A first year Slytherin: "Is it true that a muggle born second year has faced a dragon and survived?" A NPC second year Ravenclaw: "She wakes up in a cold sweat almost every night! Last night, she woke up with a scream and I swear she woke up the entire room!" A NPC second year Ravenclaw: "She takes something right before going to bed and then she's out for most of the night. I think she's addicted to sleeping potions." An older Ravenclaw, "She couldn't have gone far, maybe got buried under a pile of books in the library or something....." Behind the Scenes Essa Nazari is a character portrayed by Sayshy Luik in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net The name Essa means star and her surname of Nazari is of a village in Iran. Essa's theme: Courage...at the Wall of Fire Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students